


Naturalne źródło magnezu

by cocoslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, czekolada pyszna jest i kakałko też
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Znienawidzone zebranie grona pedagogicznego i dużo przyjemniejszy poranek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturalne źródło magnezu

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: akken, sandwich

Severus nienawidził zebrań grona pedagogicznego.

Według niego powinny odbywać się tylko przy okazji egzaminów semestralnych, ale niestety nie miał w tej kwestii zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. W każdą pierwszą sobotę miesiąca musiał zatem wysłuchiwać właściwie tego samego. A to ten pobił się z tym. A to ta świetnie sobie radziła, ale za to tamta już gorzej. Zawsze też znalazło się miejsce dla nadchodzącej katastrofy – tym razem czekała ich apokalipsa, bo ta pożal się Merlinie wróżbitka zobaczyła jakąś bestię w herbacianych fusach. Tak bardzo, tak diabelsko, tak kurewsko go to obchodziło, że żadne słowa nie były w stanie tego wyrazić.

Severus nienawidził zebrań grona pedagogicznego, zwłaszcza, gdy odbywały się zaledwie dzień po pełni księżyca.

Gdyby nie ona, mógłby teraz porozumiewawczo spojrzeć na Remusa. Nie musiałby nic mówić. On by wiedział, on by rozumiał. Niestety, zapewne pokręciłby też głową: _„Nie, Severusie, nie będę udawał, że się źle czuję, abyśmy mogli wydostać się stąd wcześniej” —_ mówiłby jego wyraz twarzy. Przeklęty Gryfon z zasadami.

— Severusie?

Nie miał pojęcia, czy zebrani omawiali teraz tego, tamtego czy tamtą. Był jednak pewien, że Minerwa nie pytała go o czterech jeźdźców, którzy pędzili na swoich koniach ku zagładzie świata.

Na szczęście odrobinę uniesiona brew wystarczyła.

— Chciałabym poznać twoją opinię na temat pana Crawla.

— To idiota.

Mógł teraz obserwować, jak Minerwa jeży się wściekle niczym jej animagiczna forma. W takich chwilach przeklinał sam siebie, że nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami. Nie. On po prostu miał w zwyczaju nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. I czasem musiał za to płacić. Na przykład tracąc cenny czas na kolejną bezsensowną dyskusję.

— Jesteś niesprawiedliwy dla tego chłopaka!

— Czyżby? — zapytał lekceważąco.

— Owszem, i dobrze o tym wiesz — odburknęła McGonagall.

Mógł na tym zakończyć temat, ale jego raczej złośliwa natura mu na to nie pozwoliła.

— Pan Crawl może doskonale latać, robiąc przy tym bezsensowne ewolucje — zaczął. — Pan Crawl może również wręcz mistrzowsko transmutować swojego Nimbusa w gruby sznur. Jednakże gdy tylko znajdzie się w mojej klasie, wzniesie ogień pod kociołkiem i wrzuci tam cokolwiek, pozostanie mu tylko i wyłącznie zawiązać ten sznur w węzeł marynarski i się na nim pow…

— SEVERUSIE! — wybuchła wicedyrektorka, uderzając nogami o spód stołu.

— Przecież chciałaś znać moją opinię, Minerwo.

Reszta profesorów z dyrektorem na czele popijała herbatę, obserwując rozwój sytuacji.

— Proszę was! — Minerwa wodziła wzrokiem po wszystkich zebranych. Sinistra starała się ukryć za porcelanową filiżanką. — Musicie się ze mną zgodzić, że Severus jest wybitnie uprzedzony do Aleksa!

Niestety, naczynia z parującym płynem nie okazały się wystarczającym schronieniem.

— Nie użyłbym tak drastycznych słów, jak Severus, ale w szklarni też idzie mu raczej przeciętnie. — Kto by kiedykolwiek pomyślał, że Long… Neville (jak kazał mu do siebie mówić) poprze go w takiej sprawie. W końcu kilka lat temu to jemu przydałby się na eliksirach sznur, który Snape z chęcią związałby mu na szyi.

McGonagall poczuła się zdradzona przez byłego ucznia.

Severus westchnął z rezygnacją.

— Przykro mi, Minerwo. Wiem, że widzisz w nim kolejnego wybitnego Gryfona, który trafi do Akademii Aurorów, ale nie, nie ma szans, aby dostał się w przyszłym roku na moje zaawansowane zajęcia.

— Jeszcze nie wiadomo, jaką ocenę dostanie z sumów. — McGonagall uparcie broniła ucznia swojego domu, niczym lwica młodych. Uparte babsko.

Sprawa była przesądzona i Severus o tym wiedział, ale tym razem ugryzł się w język. Dzisiaj nie było tu Remusa, który udobruchałby później Minerwę. Właśnie, nie było tu Remusa. Wczoraj była pieprzona pełnia, a Snape musiał siedzieć na tym równie pieprzonym zebraniu. Radzie profesorskiej, na której nastała cisza.

Nareszcie koniec?

— Jest jeszcze delikatna sprawa panny Hook. Jej rodzice się rozwiedli…

Ta, a Albus przestał częstować cytrynowymi dropsami.

Severus jęknął w duchu, ale, jak zauważył, nie był jedynym niezadowolonym z kolejnej zmiany tematu.

— Przepraszam najmocniej — wtrącił Neville, gdy profesor Vector skończyła omawiać problemy nastolatki. — Powiedziałem już wszystko, co zaplanowałem i… mówiąc szczerze, jestem umówiony, więc chciałbym was wszystkich już przeprosić i pożegnać.

— Profesorze Longbottom! — Czy Neville naprawdę myślał, że wymówka pt. „jestem umówiony” wystarczy? — Przykro mi bardzo, ale zebranie oficjalnie jeszcze nie dobiegło końca. Proszę się na przyszłość nie umawiać w pierwsze soboty miesiąca.

Severus powstrzymał parsknięcie, obserwując Longbottoma pod ostrzałem reprymendy McGonagall. Ach, te wspomnienia. Szkoda, że jako profesor zielarstwa już się tak żałośnie nie kulił.

— Ależ Minerwo — Dumbledore raczył w końcu się odezwać. — Chyba wszyscy zgodzimy się, że najważniejsze sprawy zostały przedyskutowane, a teraz możemy tu siedzieć w celach towarzyskich, by wypić wspólnie coś ciepłego. A! I zaraz poprosimy skrzaty również o coś… mocniejszego. — Starzec wesoło mrugnął do Filtwicka, który od razu się rozpromienił. — Neville?

— Tak, dyrektorze?

— Rozumiem, że dzisiaj nie zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością?

— Yy, no tak. Przepraszam.

— Ależ! — Albus klasnął w dłonie. — Nie ma za co! Pozdrów pana Weasleya.

Lekko zawstydzony Neville uśmiechnął się i żywiołowo, aczkolwiek nerwowo, skinął głową.

Jakim cudem Severus o tym nie wiedział? I o którego z rudowłosego pomiotu chodziło? Było ich zbyt wielu, by trudzić się zgadywaniem. Może Remus wie… Remus! Co Snape w ogóle jeszcze robił w pokoju nauczycielskim?

McGonagall nie była zadowolona z rozwoju sytuacji, ale dała za wygraną. Pozostało jej tylko odprowadzić wzrokiem wychodzących w pośpiechu, kolejno, Neville’a i Severusa.

o—o—o

Gdy Severus dotarł do swoich kwater, starał się nie hałasować. Odwiesił górną część profesorskiej szaty i powoli ruszył ku kolejnym drzwiom. Gdyby ktoś mu wcześniej powiedział, że będzie skradał się niczym intruz do własnej sypialni, zapewne popukałby się w czoło. A jednak właśnie to robił. _To już nie jest tylko twoja sypialnia, ona jest wasza,_ podpowiedział mu głosik w głowie.

Nacisnął klamkę i powoli otworzył drzwi. Widok, jaki go przywitał, uświadomił mu, że wcale nie musiał chodzić na paluszkach. Remus nie spał, ale wygodnie leżał, opierając się o poduszkę, przykryty grubą kołdrą aż po same pachy. Wyszczerzył się do niego i ugryzł kawałek tabliczki czekolady, którą zajadał się niczym dziecko. Severus zmrużył oczy, gdy zauważył leżący na stoliku niewypity eliksir.

Rekonwalescent uśmiechnął się ponownie, nie okazując skruchy.

— Mówiłem, że gdybyś się obudził, to masz zażyć ten eliksir. — Snape wskazał ręką na szklaną buteleczkę, jakby prezentował ją w klasie.

Świetny humor nie opuszczał Lupina.

— Dobrze pamiętam, że w jego składzie jest sporo magnezu? Wiesz, że czekolada jest jego naturalnym źródłem? — Kolejny kawałek znikł w ustach wilkołaka. — No i przepraszam cię bardzo, ale smakuje o wiele lepiej niż jakakolwiek mikstura.

Severus prychnął. Nie było to jednak jego słynne fuknięcie zarezerwowane dla uczniów i innych idiotów.

Odkąd roczne badania i eksperymenty przyniosły zadowalające efekty, eliksir tojadowy oraz szereg innych były skuteczniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Jednakże…

— Czuję się dobrze, Severusie. Naprawdę.

Snape westchnął.

— Jak znajdę choć jedną małą plamę na pościeli, to nie żyjesz — powiedział i zaczął się rozbierać.

Lupin zaśmiał się.

— Lepiej szybko pakuj to swoje blade, chude dupsko do łóżka. — Chyba rzeczywiście z Remusem nie było aż tak źle, skoro miał siły na przekomarzanie się. — Ach, no i jak tam zebranie?

— Fascynujące jak zawsze.

— Hmm, biedaczek.

Ale Severus wiedział, który z nich był tak naprawdę „biedaczkiem”. Z Lupinem mogło być lepiej niż kiedyś, ale transformacja nigdy nie była bezbolesna.

Odwrócił się, a Remus uchylił pościel w geście zaproszenia, z którego z miłą chęcią skorzystał. Nakrył się kołdrą i objął ręką zmęczonego partnera. Ten wtulił się w niego, drażniąc bladą skórę zarostem.

— Dobranoc.

Snape pogłaskał ramię Remusa.

— _Nox._

o—o—o

Severusa obudził ruch drugiego ciała.

— Remus?

— Ciii, śpij — wyszeptał Lupin. — Jest jeszcze wcześnie, muszę tylko skorzystać z toalety.

— Jak mam spać, skoro się obudziłem?

— Wtul się w poduszkę i zamknij oczy, czasem działa — odpowiedział z przekąsem Remus i znikł w łazience.

Snape przetarł oczy i sięgnął po różdżkę. Tempus pokazał godzinę 7:23. Była niedziela, nie musiał jeszcze wstawać, ale pęcherz domagał się opróżnienia. Niech to szlag. Rozświetlił sypialnię i niechętnie opuścił łóżko.

— Hmm, starość nie radość, co? — zażartował Remus, wycierając ręce w ręcznik.

— Wypraszam sobie. Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jestem stary.

— Ach tak? Przypominam, że jestem młodszy.

Severus spuścił wodę i podszedł do umywalki.

— To nie kwestia wieku, a stanu umysłu. — Odkręcił kurek z ciepłą wodą. — Tak przynajmniej mawia Albus. — Przemył twarz. — Choć jeżeli patrzeć w ten sposób, to szkołą zarządza czasem pięciolatek…

Leniwy śmiech odbił się od ścian. Snape obserwował w lustrze mężczyznę, którego rozbawiony uśmiech przerodził się w zalotny uśmieszek. Uniósł brew, wiedząc, że Remus również go obserwuje i już po chwili poczuł, jak obejmują go silne ręce.

— Dzień dobry — wyszeptał Lupin, muskając ucho Severusa, co wywołało u niego przyjemny dreszcz.

— To — mruknięcie — się — liźnięcie — jeszcze… — szczypnięcie małżowiny — o-ach!-każe.

— Ja już wiem, że taki będzie. — Ręka powędrowała wzdłuż mostka, przez podbrzusze aż do wrażliwego krocza.

Snape sapnął.

— Szybki prysznic?

o—o—o

Ciało Remusa drżało pod wpływem powolnego i dokładnego namydlania pachnącym cytrusami mydłem. Czuł się jak bezcenny składnik eliksiru, który wymaga specjalnego przygotowania. Stłumił jęk, gdy dłoń Severusa znalazła się między jego pośladkami.

— I to ma być ten szybki prysznic?

— Kto by pomyślał, że oślizgły profesor jest takim wielbicielem mycia, hmm? — wymruczał Snape.

Remus odwrócił się.

— Chyba masz na myśli „wielbicielem drażnienia się ze mną” — powiedział i nachylił się, by pochwycić cienkie usta własnymi, lekko spierzchniętymi wargami. Objął Severusa, ciężarem ciała popychając go na ścianę kabiny prysznicowej.

Zimny granit, który Severus poczuł na swoich plecach i pośladkach, kontrastował z ciepłym strumieniem wody i pełnym pożądania pocałunkiem. Jęknął, gdy Lupin postanowił zakończyć pieszczotę. Uchylił powieki i zamglonym wzrokiem obserwował jak Remus przygryza wargę, by następnie oblizać ją językiem i uśmiechnąć się zuchwale. To była jedna z nielicznych oznak bezczelności, którą Snape tolerował, choć na głos by się do tego nie przyznał.

Oczywiście Remus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, w końcu był inteligentny.

Uklęknął więc, a kiedy znajdujący się przed nim penis drgnął, nonszalancko uniósł brwi. Nie mógł zignorować czegoś tak kuszącego.

Dobiegło go głośne westchnienie oznaczające, że język podążający wzdłuż członka został przyjęty bardzo entuzjastycznie. Remus objął penisa dłonią i polizał różową główkę. Severus wsunął ręce w blond włosy, niecierpliwie kierując ich właściciela w stronę pobudzonej męskości.

— Nie obawiaj się, wiem co robię — stwierdził zadziornie Remus, udając urażonego.

Snape parsknął, lecz po chwili z jego gardła wydobył się niski, erotyczny dźwięk. Usta Remusa uformowały się w zadowolony grymas.

Palce mocniej chwyciły jasne włosy, jednak Severus nie starał się już kontrolować ruchów. Remus dobrze wiedział, jak doprowadzić go do uległego stanu.

— Ach… — zaskomlał, gdy wargi wypuściły go ze swoich sideł z plasknięciem. — O bo…że, Remus! — Lupin przyssał się do jego jąder, bawiąc się nimi językiem.

Tak, ten cholerny wilkołak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak sprawić, by sztywnemu zazwyczaj mistrzowi eliksirów ugięły się kolana.

— Mmm… jesteś taki twardy… — wyszeptał Remus i ponownie wziął członek w usta.

W końcu wstał i objął Snape’a w pasie.

— Chodźmy do łóżka — powiedział. — Proszę…

Severus wiedział, że nie jest w stanie odmówić. Zastanawiał się jeszcze, czy ktokolwiek inny zdawał sobie sprawę, ile ze Ślizgona miał w sobie Remus Lupin.

o—o—o

Krople wody spadały z włosów Severusa wprost na obrośniętą kręconymi włoskami klatkę piersiową. Remus był tak rozpalony, iż miał wrażenie, że krople przy kontakcie z jego skórą zamieniają się w parę.

— Poczekaj, wysuszę nam włosy — powiedział Snape.

Remus zaplótł ręce na szyi górującego nad nim ciała.

— Nie, tak jest idealnie.

Severus prychnął.

Lupin uśmiechnął się prowokująco.

— Pocałuj mnie, stary zgredzie.

— Już ci coś powiedziałem na temat komentowania mojego wieku — burknął Snape i sięgnął w stronę nocnej szafki. Remus był przekonany, że ten uparciuch szuka różdżki, jednakże bardzo się pomylił. Przełknął ślinę.

— Zdaję się, że czas, aby nasz… antyczny wilkołak przyjął swoją dawkę magnezu… — Severus powoli rozchylił mu usta i sugestywnym ruchem wsadził do nich kostkę czekolady.

Słupek rtęci w wewnętrznym termometrze Lupina zawrzał i nie był w stanie już określić temperatury jego ciała.

Usta tak cienkie, a tak miękkie. Zaborcze, ale przy tym czułe. I czekolada o smaku Severusa. Nawet ta sprowadzana z Belgii przez Miodowe Królestwo nie mogła się z nią równać.

Remus topił się niczym smakołyk, którym został poczęstowany w tak rozkoszny sposób.

— Jesteś niemożliwy… — Przejechał dłonią wzdłuż widocznego spod bladej skóry mostka. — A teraz… — Uniósł biodra. — Proszę.

Snape pragnął tego, o co był proszony, jednakże głos rozsądku wykrzesał z siebie ostatnie siły:

— Może dzisiaj to nie jest… — nie zabrzmiał zbyt przekonująco.

— Stan umysłu, pamiętasz? Czuję się dobrze, w zasadzie jak napalony siedemnastolatek, więc jeżeli nie nadążasz, staruszku, to… udam się do dormitoriów siódmego roku i znajdę rówieśnika. — Lupin miał świadomość igrania z ogniem, ale to właśnie na wielką pożogę liczył.

I długo czekać nie musiał.

— Gówniarz spuściłby się w gacie na sam twój widok — warknął Snape z błyskiem w oczach. — Tyle byś z tego miał.

Remus zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale postanowił nie odpuszczać.

— Ale równie szybko byłby gotowy na kolejną rundę…

— Remusie?

— Hmm? — wymruczał w odpowiedzi, wiedząc, że wygrał.

— Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo wyszczekany… — Severus uniósł jego nogi, otrzymując zadowolone stękniecie. — ...i niecierpliwy — dodał, rozchylając je i umiejscawiając się między nimi. — Ciekawe, co powiedzieliby uczniowie, tak zapatrzeni w poczciwego profesora obrony… Ale tego się nigdy nie dowiemy, bo pewne widoki — zaakcentował — są przeznaczone tylko dla mnie. — Lupin zawył, a usta Snape’a ułożyły się w perfidny uśmieszek. — Dokładnie tak samo jak pewne odgłosy.

— Severusie… proszę… — Remus był poddawany słodkiej torturze, gdy ręka masowała jego pośladki, a pośliniony palec badał wnętrze. W końcu, gdy Severus otarł się naprężonym członkiem o wrażliwą skórę tuż za jądrami, Lupin nie wytrzymał: — Och do jasnej… ! Mogę czuć się jak nastolatek, ale mój tyłek z pewnością nie jest tak dziewiczy co wtedy!

Severus wydał z siebie odgłos, który mówił jak bardzo mu się ta zabawa podobała.

— Zdecydowanie nie-dziewiczy — powiedział po chwili, sięgając po różdżkę. — Merlinowi niech będą dzięki. _Accio lubrykant!_

Drzwiczki szafki na podręczne eliksiry otworzyły się i w jego ręce wylądowała fiolka z zieloną mazią.

Severus, czując na sobie wzrok pełen zniecierpliwienia, wstał z łóżka. Wylał odpowiednią ilość lubrykantu własnej produkcji na dłoń i rozprowadził po twardym członku, poddawanemu dziś niejednej próbie.

W Remusie wzrastało podniecenie. Przesunął się na brzeg łóżka, domyślając, co planował Severus i zacisnął ręce na pościeli.

— Ach! — Naparł na nawilżający go palec, irytując się, że to wciąż był _tylko palec_.

Jednak po krótkim czasie został on zastąpiony tym, czego Remus tak długo pożądał. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł napierający członek, aby powoli wypuścić powietrze z płuc, rozluźnić się.

Severus jęknął, gdy usłyszał odgłos, który Remus zawsze z siebie wydawał, gdy w niego wchodził. Zagłębił się w nim powolnym ruchem, ciesząc ciepłą ciasnotą. Wysunął się na połowę długości członka, aby następnie zdecydowanym ruchem uderzyć jądrami o pośladki.

— Taaak!

Znali się doskonale, więc od razu znaleźli wspólne tempo. A po tak długim wzajemnym kuszeniu i drażnieniu się ze sobą, obaj mieli ochotę jak najszybciej doprowadzić drugiego do głośnego krzyku i ekstazy.

Rywalizacja, w której nie było przegranych.

Remus odchylił głowę, ciężko dysząc.

Severus nachylił się, zmieniając kąt miarowych uderzeń. Każdy z nich był precyzyjny, okraszony warknięciem bądź wydyszanym imieniem kochanka.

— Och, tam! Tak dobrze! — Remus wykrzyczał resztkami tchu, gdy przeszedł go intensywny dreszcz. Spiął się, chcąc przedłużyć falę uniesienia.

To było zbyt wiele dla Severusa, który doszedł z niemym krzykiem. Odurzony orgazmem mocno objął twarde jądra Remusa. Lupin zawył i ponownie zacisnął mięśnie. Snape napiął pośladki i pchnął po raz ostatni.

Remus zamknął oczy, czując w sobie mięknącego penisa. Dłoń Severusa nie przestawała go pieścić, doprowadzając do spełnienia…

— Sev… rus!

Snape resztkami sił wysunął się z gorącego wnętrza i opadł na ciało pod nim, nie przejmując się potem ani klejącą wydzieliną pokrywającą brzuch i pośladki Remusa.

o—o—o

Leżeli na łóżku wciąż nadzy, ciesząc się błogim odpoczynkiem. Ostatni kawałek czekolady zniknął w remusowych ustach.

— Mmm, cudownie, czekolada i seks to najlepsze lekarstwa na świecie.

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko, darując sobie wykład na temat jedzenia w łóżku. Remus i tak się tego nigdy nie oduczy. I, prawdę mówiąc, Severusowi to aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało.

Niestety poranny seks miał to do siebie, że przeważnie prędko trzeba było skonfrontować się z mniej przyjemnymi obowiązkami.

— Jest niedziela, poleżmy sobie trochę dłużej — powiedział Lupin, gdy Severus zaczął się podnosić.

— Śmierdzę seksem — stwierdził bez ogródek Snape.

Remus pokręcił głową.

— Pachniesz wspaniale, chciałeś powiedzieć.

— Tak i za dwie godziny nadzoruję szlaban panny Goldberger, bo pewien profesor obrony, który najwyraźniej nie boi się mojej zemsty, przydzielił mi nadzorowanie kary. W niedzielę.

— Oczywiście, że się nie boi — odpowiedział profesor, co nie bał się niczego. — On czeka na nią z utęsknieniem — dodał hardo, przez co zarobił kuksańca w bok. Zachichotał. — Ech, no dobrze. — Klepnął Severusa w udo. — Idź pozbyć się tego naturalnego feromonu ze swojego ciała, nie chcemy przecież, aby Katherina się w tobie zadurzyła. — Severus przewrócił oczami. — Ja w tym czasie poproszę skrzata o śniadanie. Zgłodniałem po tej porannej gimnastyce.

o—o—o

Gdy Severus wszedł do salonu, był już ubrany w swoją profesorską szatę. Remus natomiast zdawał się jedynie przeczesać ręką potargane włosy i narzucić na siebie czyste bokserki i mugolski t-shirt. Wyglądał cudownie pociągająco.

Lupin przyjrzał się swojej koszulce.

— Już myślałem, że założyłem jedną z tych z niedorzecznym napisem bądź obrazkiem, bo tak mi się przyglądasz, ale jednak nie…

— Coś ciekawego w Proroku? — Snape zmienił temat i zasiadł do stołu.

— Hm? Och, nie, raczej nie, choć dokładnie jeszcze nie przejrzałem.

— A na ostatnich stronach coś interesującego?

Remus uśmiechnął się.

— Armaty wygrały swój wczorajszy mecz.

Snape uniósł brwi — cuda jednak się zdarzały, co przypomniało mu o romansie profesora zielarstwa…

Jednak zanim zapytał o to Remusa, w pomieszczeniu z charakterystycznym pyknięciem zjawił się skrzat.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze Lupin! — zapiszczała mała skrzatka przyodziana w brokatową sukienkę.

— Tak. — Remus skinął głową. — Jeszcze raz dzień dobry, Migotko.

Skrzatka się rozpromieniła.

— Oto dzbanek kakałka.

Snape chrząknął. — Kakao. — Po czym wielkie, błyszczące oczy spojrzały na niego z zachwytem.

— Och! — Migotka podskoczyła, prawie wylewając zawartość dzbanka. — Profesor Snape już się zjawił na śniadaniu! Migotka specjalnie dla profesora przygotowała dżem morelowy do pszennego tosta oraz twarożek do żytniego pieczywa! — Postawiła naczynie na stole.

— Dziękuję… — Severus całym sercem nienawidził skrzacich imion, które równie dobrze mogłyby nosić pudelki starej prukwy, pani Jones, która mieszkała na Spinners End. Otrząsnął się i wydusił z siebie: — ...Migotko.

Skrzatka kwiknęła tak radośnie, jakby Gwiazdka nastąpiła w tym roku wyjątkowo w kwietniu.

Severus zignorował stłumiony chichot i jeszcze raz zwrócił się do Migotki.

— Prosiłbym jeszcze o czarną herbatę, słodkie napoje preferuje profesor Lupin.

— Tak! — pisnęło stworzenie, a Snape cieszył się, że jego zapas eliksiru na ból głowy był obszerny. — Profesor Lupin lubi słodkie rzeczy! Migotka przyniosła wczoraj profesorowi całą tabliczkę mlecznej czekolady!

— Ach. — Snape wyzywająco spojrzał na Lupina. — Wyjątkowo miałem okazję jej skosztować… — Oblizał usta wciąż wwiercając się wzrokiem w Remusa. Skrzatka wyraźnie czekała na ocenę swojej pracy. — Była… znośna.

Cała radość stworzenia uleciała jak kamfora.

Zaczerwieniony na twarzy Remus, widząc brutalnie zdeptany entuzjazm, pospieszył z ratunkiem.

— Znośna to dla profesora Snape’a przepyszna, Migotko. — Dzięki czemu uratował skrzacie Święta przed Grinchem, z którym postanowił spędzić resztę życia.

Zielony potwór przewrócił oczami.

— A teraz bardzo ci dziękuję, Migotko. Mamy wszystko, czego potrzebowaliśmy.

— Migotka bardzo się cieszy! Migotka wraca do kuchni i zrobi nową porcję czekolady! — entuzjastycznie krzyknęła i zniknęła, zostawiając po sobie magiczny opar.

— Do licha, Remusie, a moja herbata? — naburmuszył się Snape.

— Przeżyjesz.

Severus posłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenie, ale bez dalszej walki przyjął oferowane kakao. Posmarował ciepły tost masłem, aby roztopiło się dokładnie tak, jak lubił. Zaraz potem nałożył jeszcze dżem i ugryzł grzankę, ciesząc się jej smakiem. Chwycił za zielony kubek, ostentacyjnie się skrzywił, ale upił odrobinę. Po jego ciele rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło.

Od dziecka lubił kakao, ale wolał się do tego nie przyznawać.

Remus uśmiechnął się z wyższością godną Sherlocka Holmesa.

Severus wzruszył ramionami, wszakże to nie był jego najbrudniejszy sekret.

— Śniadanie smakuje? — zapytał Lupin z przekąsem w głosie.

— Jest znośne.

— Akceptowalne, powiadasz? Hmm, czyli tłumacząc na język ludzki: „Dziękuję, wszystko jest bardzo smaczne, i na dodatek wszystko dzielę z tobą, Remusie, co sprawia, że posiłek smakuje jeszcze lepiej.”

— Dobrze, że nie jesteś tłumaczem — prychnął Snape.

— Jestem.

— Och? — Czarna brew uniosła się.

— Tłumaczę ze snape’owskiego. — Remus zaśmiał się i chwycił dzbanek. — A teraz, jako twój osobisty uzdrowiciel, zalecam dolewkę kakałka. — Mrugnął. — Naturalnego magnezu nigdy nie za wiele, panie Snape.

_W rzeczy samej_ , pomyślał Severus, choć doskonale znał objawy przedawkowania.


End file.
